Moth Flight/PR
Personality :Moth Flight has attention deficit disorderRevealed in Kate's Blog, so she is often distracted and lost in thought. She is the first cat to discover the Moonstone, and has a deep connection to StarClan. Moth Flight is willing to follow StarClan anywhere, and even gives up her kits so that she can continue being a medicine cat. She is also the cat to create the rule that says that medicine cats cannot take a mate or have kits. Relationships The moth and StarClan :In her adolescence, Moth Flight begins to develop a deep connection to StarClan. The moth often leads her to important places that she has to be in, and leads her to the Moonstone when she first discovers it and when she brings Wind Runner to it. The moth represents StarClan, and when Moth Flight has fulfilled all of StarClan’s wishes, it disappears, and Moth Flight is sad to see it go. However, the moth reappears for the last time when Moth Flight is old and dying, and it leads her to StarClan. Windstar :Wind Runner was often annoyed at Moth Flight for being distracted all the time. Moth Flight tries to please her mother, but can’t help getting lost in her own thought. After Moth Flight is nearly killed by a monster because she was distracted, Wind Runner is enraged at her daughter for putting herself and Gorse Fur in danger. Moth Flight eventually proves herself to her mother by bringing her to the Moonstone so that she can receive nine lives. Though Wind Runner can be harsh sometimes, it it only because she cares for her daughter, and the two she-cats respect each other as medicine cat and leader and love each other as mother and daughter. Gorse Fur :Gorse Fur is more gentle with Moth Flight than Wind Runner, and tries to help her with her constant distraction. He chastises Wind Runner for being so harsh with Moth Flight, and he is glad that his daughter has found a place in WindClan as a medicine cat. Dust Muzzle :Dust Muzzle is kind and supportive with Moth Flight, and tries to help her hunt and fight. They have a good relationship as siblings. Spotted Fur :Spotted Fur has shown that he holds some affection toward Moth Flight. He follows her when she leaves WindClan, and they spend a night together in the same nest. He cares for her and tries to protect her, thought Moth Flight doesn’t pick up on his signals and considers Spotted Fur to be a good friend. When Moth Flight becomes mates with Micah, Spotted Fur seems a bit jealous. Micah :Moth Flight first met Micah on a farm when she left WindClan. She soon falls for his charm and kindness, and the two become close. Moth Flight stands up for Micah as SkyClan’s medicine cat, as Micah is being treated like a rogue by Clear Sky, who doesn’t trust the yellow loner. The two medicine cats travel throughout the Clan territories to share knowledge with the other medicine cats, and the time they spend together during the journey is very significant and special for Moth Flight. However, during their travels, Micah is crushed by a tree branch and dies. Moth Flight is completely devastated, and mourns with Pebble Heart in ShadowClan for moons, unable to go back to WindClan with the hole in her heart. However, Moth Flight eventually realizes that she must continue her duties as medicine cat, and although she will always miss Micah, she overcomes her grief to care for her Clanmates. Acorn Fur, Pebble Heart, Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots :As the first medicine cats of each of their Clans, Moth Flight, Pebble Heart, Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots are connected in their duties to their Clans and to StarClan. Acorn Fur becomes Micah’s unofficial apprentice and replaces him as SkyClan’s medicine cat after he dies, and joins the other medicine cats. The group of cats are often sharing information about herbs and learning from each other. When Acorn Fur begins to grow affection for Red Claw, Moth Flight makes sure that she does not make the same mistake that she did and establishes the law that says that medicine cats cannot take a mate or have kits. Bubbling Stream, Honey Pelt, Spider Paw and Blue Whisker :When Moth Flight discovers that she is expecting Micah’s kits, she is overjoyed to have something left of him to cherish. She loves her kits even before they are born. However, after they are born, she soon realizes that she cannot raise kits while also continuing her medicine cat duties. She makes the heartbreaking decision to give up her kits, one to each Clan, so that she can remain a medicine cat. After this, Moth Flight establishes the law that says that medicine cats cannot take a mate or have kits. Seasons later, when Blue Whisker’s kits are born, all of Moth Flight‘s kits are reunited with her for the first time in years. Moth Flight is glad, as she is old and knows she is about to die. She says goodbye to her kits, and follows the green moth to StarClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages